Numerous devices are currently available to secure an object to bone. More particularly, screws, staples, cement and sutures have all been used to secure soft tissue (e.g., ligaments, tendons, muscles, etc.), bone and inanimate objects (e.g., prostheses) to bone.
In certain situations it can be desirable to attach a segment of a suture to bone, such that another segment of that suture can be used to secure an object (e.g., soft tissue) to the bone. This is generally accomplished by attaching a segment of the suture to a suture anchor, and then securing the suture anchor to the bone, such that the suture anchor attaches the suture to the bone. Then another segment of that suture can be used to secure an object (e.g., soft tissue) to the bone. In this respect it should be appreciated that it is common to attach a central segment of the suture to the suture anchor, so as to leave two free ends of the suture available for use in securing an object (e.g., soft tissue) to the bone.
Among other things, such suture anchors have found widespread application in procedures for re-attaching ligaments to bone, e.g., so as to restore a torn rotator cuff in the shoulder.
The aforementioned suture anchors generally comprise substantially rigid bodies to which the suture is attached, either at the time of manufacture or at the time of use. The substantially rigid bodies of the suture anchors may be formed out of a variety of materials (e.g., metal, plastic, bone, etc.) according to their particular form and function. By way of example but not limitation, a screw-type suture anchor is typically formed out of metal or plastic, a toggle-type suture anchor is typically formed out of plastic, an expansion-type suture anchor is typically formed out of plastic, etc. In any case, however, the body of the suture anchor is generally formed out of a substantially rigid material which must be reliably secured to the bone, whereby to reliably attach the suture to the bone.
Prior art suture anchors all suffer from one or more deficiencies. These deficiencies include, but are not limited to:
(i) various difficulties and/or inconveniences associated with a particular manner of securing the suture anchor to the bone (e.g., screw-type suture anchors require rotational motion, toggle-type suture anchors require toggling within a hole formed in the bone, expansion-type screw anchors require some sort of anchor deformation within a hole formed in the bone, etc.);
(ii) difficulties in ensuring that the body of the suture anchor is securely attached to the bone (e.g., toggle-type suture anchors can sometimes fail to properly set in a bone hole and may “skid” back out of the bone hole, expansion-type suture anchors may not expand properly within the bone hole and may pull back out of the bone hole, etc.);
(iii) complications associated with a possible failure of the suture anchor (and the possible subsequent migration of the substantially rigid body of the suture anchor out of the bone hole and into the working portion of a joint);
(iv) an inability to scale the suture anchor down to a size small enough to allow the suture anchor to be used in and around delicate anatomical structures;
(v) the need to form relatively large holes in the anatomy in order to secure the suture anchor to the bone;
(vi) inadequate holding power (e.g., limits to the holding strength which can be provided by a screw-type suture anchor, or the holding strength which can be provided by a toggle-type suture anchor, etc.); and/or
(vii) inconveniences associated with attaching the suture to the suture anchor (either during manufacture or at the time of use), etc.
In addition to the foregoing, in some circumstances an object (e.g., soft tissue) may be attached to a bone using a device other than a suture anchor. By way of example but not limitation, a graft ligament (e.g., a graft anterior cruciate ligament, also known as an ACL) may be attached to bone (e.g., the femur) by fixing a portion of the graft ligament in a bone tunnel formed in the bone, e.g., by using an interference screw to wedge the graft ligament against an opposing side wall of the bone tunnel, or by using a crosspin to suspend the graft ligament in the bone tunnel, or by using a suture sling (formed by a button and suture) to suspend the graft ligament in the bone tunnel, etc.
Such graft ligament fixation devices all suffer from one or more deficiencies, e.g., interference screws prevent bone/soft tissue ingrowth about the entire circumference of the bone hole, crosspins can be difficult to accurately deploy, suture slings can present problems when deploying the button on the far side of the bone, etc.
As a result, one object of the present invention is to provide a novel suture assembly for securing suture to bone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel suture assembly for securing suture to bone which does not suffer from the deficiencies associated with the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel suture assembly for securing an object (e.g., soft tissue) to bone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for securing an object (e.g., soft tissue) to bone.